The truth comes out
by QuiggyMad
Summary: She's back after 4 years. Is what she saying really true or not? Troypay
1. Chapter 1

21 Year old Sharpay Evans hoisted the 2 3 year olds up onto her waist. She looked both ways across Cherryblossom Avenue and crossed the road.

As soon as she got across she dropped the little boy then the girl and took there hands straight away.

The 3 made there way to a secluded area and found the buzzer and nervously pressed it.

She calmly spoke "Hello is Mr. and Mrs. Evans there?"

She let go of the buzzer and she heard an Italian voice speak.

"Yes they are who is this?"

Sharpay took a deep breath and slowly spoke, "Can you please get them to come to the gate all will be reviled when they come"

"Ok they will be there in a few minutes,"

Sharpay tried to calm her nerves down, she had not seen her family in 4 years.

Now she is seeing them with 2 3 year olds.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans came down to the gate and had looks of shock and excitement on their faces, they were finally seeing there daughter after 4 long painful years.

They pressed the button to open the gate, as soon as it was open Mrs. Evans grabbed her daughter and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Sharpay princess we have missed you so much , where have you been? And who are these?" questioned Mr. Evans.

Well there you go first chapter up, its just a teaser to get it started lol. So whose the daddy?? Are the even sharpay's kids?? Read next chapter to find out

XdiirtyXsecretX . . Ox 33


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, Daddy this is Drew Lex Evans and this is Kelley Alex Evans." Sharpay introduced the 2 kids that were standing cuddled into her legs.

"My oh my hunny you have kids?" Her mom questioned

"Yea, they are 2 years old." Sharpay answered

"Wait that was the time you were seeing that Troy guy, they aren't his kids are they?" Mr. Evans asked sternly

"No Daddy, can we go inside and I will explain inside." Sharpay asked

"Yea sure follow us." Said her Mom

Sharpay followed her parents through her old house, it has been 2 years since she was last in these premises and it certainly brought back a lot of memorys.

_Flashback :_

_The year 2006, it was just after senior year prom. Sharpay and Troy Gabriella and Ryan and Taylor and Chad were the couples that went together. Sharpay came home later than the rest her hair tatty, her dress all shapes and her just looking so unsharpayish. He brother and the rest of the group knew what went on with her and Troy. They had done what 'Ryella and Tayad' had done a few months back. They had done __**IT. **__Mr. and Mrs. Evans came downstairs and took one look at Sharpay and Mr Evans went mental. _

_He kicked off and went storming out of the house ignoring the begs and pleas of his daughter and wife._

_He stormed up the drive-way of Troy Boltens parents. He hammered on the door and Troy opened it only wearing the bottoms of the suit he was wearing._

_All of a sudden his hand connected with Troys nose, Mr Evans, then continued to beat the daylights out of Troy._

_Meanwhile with Sharpay and her Mom._

_Sharpay lent into her mom's shoulder and continued to sob vigorously. _

_Her Mom brushed the hair off of he r face and questioned her "Why 'Pay? Why did you do it?" over and over again._

_Sharpay finally dozed off after tiring herself out. Mrs. Evans lifted her up and carried her up to her room, Mrs. Evans, thanked that Sharpay was light. _

_Mr. Evans had Troy crippled over in pain lying on the floor. He then bent down and grabbed Troys hair off of his face and whispered "How dare you do anything with my baby girl, your never going to get the opportunity to do ANYTHING like that again with her, when you next see her you are going to break up with her. Let her down gently if not you don't even want to no what will happen next!"_

_Troy managed to pick himself up after Mr. Evans left and went pulled on a shirt that was lying in the living room because of what happened less than 3 hours ago._

_He some how managed to get him self to Sharpay's house and sneaked across the lawn. He certainly didn't want to have a repeat performance of what happened._

_He climbed up the secret rope ladder Sharpay and Troy put there so he could be with her a lot more. He opened the balcony doors and Sharpay was sitting on her bed facing him, her eyes all glassy. _

_He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder, she flinched at his touch. _

_Sharpay stood up and studied Troys face all the cuts, bruises and the blood. She then busted into tears and collapsed into Troys arms."_

_TBC . . _

There you go guys. Thanks to all of you that added me to your alerts, I was actually in school when I checked my emails and realized that people actually alerted me. I was all happy and my Sister was looking at me all weird, it was funny lol..

Well I really don't know were I got the evil streak from lol .

Im gonna start referring Mr and Mrs Evans as Lance and Sasha. K? so if im talking about Lance and Sasha youll no who I mean.

Well thanks for reading

XdiirtyXsecretX 33


	3. Chapter 3

A quick A/N :: OMJ thanks soo much to youse that have alerted and reviewed the previous 2 chapters thanks soo much guys.. 

Well here's the next chapter

Enjoyy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sharpay collapsed into Troys arms and start to sob._

"_Shh Babe, com'mon don't cry." Troy tried to whisper calming things into Sharpay's ear. Troy moved them and sat them down on Sharpay's bed. Troy embraced Sharpay really tightly._

_Sharpay fell asleep in the comfort of Troys chest. Troy then slipped her into the covers and kissed her forehead. He then searched the nightstand beside the bed for some paper. He wrote Sharpay a letter reading._

_Dear Beautiful, _

_When you read this I'll be on the plane to Toronto,_

_I'll miss you so much. _

_Trust me when I say this, I love you. I love everything about you. I would do ANYTHING for you, and if that means leaving you so you will be happy I'll do it._

_I don't want to leave you, but we will never get the chance to be happy._

_Babe I've loved having the chance to be with you. I don't regret anything that has happened between us. _

_Im going to miss you so much, but I will be thinking of you during the day and dreams of you during the night. _

_Love you forever Babe_

_Troy xXx_

_Troy slid a ring of his finger and set it in front of the letter. A tear trickled down Troys face._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Im so sorry that this is a really short chapter its just I have exams coming up on the 17****th**** and im studying really hard for them because they effect what ill be able to pick for gcse. And My daddy was in hospital for the week of half term so it was hard to try to get up to the hospital and help my mom with my brothers. Thank gosh I got a twin sister to help me mind them. Thankfully my daddy also got better no thanks to the stupid hospital that said that nothing was wrong but then less than 48 hours after he had to go for an emergency operation. I no 'excuses excuses' Seriously I apologize about this. Also I wont be able to update until like the 20****th**** I might be able to get a few chapters done before then but I wont be able to post them. **

**Review please. **

**The first 3 people that reviews will be getting characters and be put into the story. It will be later on in the story. I wont revel what the 3 roles will be, until I get the reviews. I will p.m. you with the role and how involved you will be. **

**XdiirtyXsecretX **


End file.
